Challenge
Challenges are a special player-versus-AI skirmish game mode introduced in version 3.3. Challenges pits one or two players (either one human and one AI or two humans)= alone against three AI enemies that start with a large base and violate certain rules of the game (most often capable of building stolen tech units). Challenge maps are made with an "uncontrolled difficulty mindset" so the gameplay will be asymmetrical. Challenge maps use standard skirmish settings, which allows the handicap to be changed through the difficulty option and for the Mental AI Boost to be enabled. There are restrictions are made by Rampastring's client: *You can build off ally bases (unless you're fighting alone). *Superweapons and Stolen Tech Units are always available. *Ally Change Ingame is disabled to prevent accidentally unallying. *Naval Combat is necessary in some challenges with naval access. List of Challenge maps by order Freedom Expect a massive wave of American Cargo Planes dropping troops at your base and Mercury Strikes. Better prepare a lot of anti-air... Timekiller Fight against an European Alliance commander who can rapidly chronoshift 'all units' and have access to Quickshifters. Well, that wasn't fair! Or really is it? Regenborgen Head to the artificial Regenborgen island where Pacific Front can control the weather itself to disrupt you or with your co-commander in the island. A storm is coming – get an umbrella ready! Battlecity Can you stand against so many Apocalypse Tanks fielded by your Russian enemies in urban combat? '' Moltencore ''Fight against the Confederation all over the place who uses advanced flaming weaponry to turn you into a barbeque. It's getting hot in here! Purgatory Your forces landed on Yuri's island, surrounded by PsiCorps with mysterious experiments and even a lot of statues... with a shape of Yuri's head? Ascension In Antarctica, the Epsilon Headquarters are expanding their bases and make their superior genetically altered soldiers a threat to the world. Even worse, the entire air armada is coming to reinforce their positions. Do you think you can stop them before it's too late? Ouroboros One Plasmerizer may be difficult to break through, but how if there are 'more' of them?! By the way, the Bastion enemies are capable of producing 'multiple' Boidmachines! That's a really impenetrable fortress. Deception Visit an island to battle Epsilon forces using advanced psychic illusion tech amidst a storm. Be wary – looks can be deceiving... Endurance Fight against all three Foehn subfactions with a twist – every stucture is fortified with advanced nanocoat technology and the units are recovering often with nanites! Better prepare a bulk number of defenses, as this will really test your stamina. Watercube Fight against three enemies with huge naval bases while your base is merely a tiny little island. What do you prefer, sink or swim? Superweapon Fight against three enemies with all four superweapons each at their disposal. It's impossible to play youself alone, but good luck, you'll need it. Trivia * The Challenge mode seems to be inspired to some degree by the Commander's Challenge mode in Red Alert 3 Uprising. Category:Browse